The Twilight TwentyFive
by Pixie Hollow
Summary: 25 one-shots or drabbles. 25 months. Three months.
1. Apathy

**A/N: **My very first Twilight Twenty-Five entry. If you want more info on this awesome/fun thing we're doing, go here: http://community(dot) livejournal(dot)com/thetwilight25/

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Apathy  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

"Oh! Let's do that!"

"Heh, let's not."

"Come on, E, you know you want to..."

"Sorry, B, it just doesn't look comfortable."

"Why are you being so sour? Come on!"

"I just...you'll be...no I don't wanna."

"Just get inside, Edward." I demanded.

"But...this is my first time-"

"Well, I've been doing it for years."

"That sounds painful," he murmured.

"No, once it's over you feel really good," I told him enthusiastically.

He shrugged.

"Get on the damn roller-coaster."

"You know I don't want to," his voice was bleak, bored, monotone.

"Fine," I stomped off the ride.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry." Although he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: So, I'd love to know your reaction to this first entry. haha.


	2. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Vibrant  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Jasper/Alice  
**Rating**: T

He was an odd creature.

Nothing and no one caught his attention. For his world was dull, filled with gray and black. He'd been traveling by himself for the last twenty years. He left Maria when the war was over. He had no desire to stay with someone so vile. Since then, he longed for a companion.

He turned when he heard a small, melodic voice.

She only spoke four little words, and suddenly everything was in color. She was vibrant.


	3. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Awe  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Emmett/Rosalie  
**Rating**: T

"Um, you're strong." Emmett told Rosalie as she showed off in front of him.

He was a newborn and completely cluess as to what he could now do. His new world swirled around him quickly, blinding him. His red eyes growing wider as he tried his best to be brave in front of this beautiful woman. He smiled widely.

"How...how do you uh...uh, do that?" If Emmett was still human he'd be blushing.

"Use your senses," Rosalie whispered, suddenly behind him. "Take it in."

And he did.


	4. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Bitter  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

"Dad...this is Edward. My...my b-boyfriend." I stuttered. This was the first time I ever brought a boy home to the 'rents. Well, just one parent, Charlie since I moved here alone.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Edward; Bella's boyfriend." Edward smiled his ever-so charming smile, making my palms sweat. Which was embarrassing, since he was holding my hand.

Edward went to shake my father's hand.

"Yes, Bella just said that." Charlie crossed his arms over his chest.

Oh boy. It's going to be a long day.


	5. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Bound  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Jacob/Bella  
**Rating**: T

Currently, Jacob was sitting on my bed (Charlie was asleep in the room next to mine) and was struggling with something. I urged him to open up to me, in a whisper.

"I can't...can't tell you what I am." Jacob frowned, running his hands on his jeans.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not...good."

"Explain..." I waited.

"I'm bound--I can't--I, I can't. I'm sorry." He ran out of my room.

_Okay..._

--

A/N: I'm running out of ideas!


	6. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Alone  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Bella  
**Rating**: T

I sat on the floor ignoring how cold it was. My head resting on my queen size bed. I couldn't move nor could I see anything. I was just staring my dresser, my mind drawing a blank.

All I told myself was, _he's gone. _

He always would be. And he wasn't coming back.

Even though Charlie was downstairs with Sue and Jacob and Embry sitting outside my bedroom door, I felt utterly alone.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the despair finally setting in.

Great.


	7. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Collide  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

Bella walked the familiar hallway to her math class. Her feet dragging, her head kept down, hoodie raised. She was what you would call...an outcast. A freak.

But she was much more. Edward Cullen was sure of it.

Lost in her thoughts, the tips of her toes tripped over the flat floor. She collided into something hard.

A person. Edward Cullen.

The only person that ever noticed her. The only one that ever cared -- though, she didn't know this.

She was about to, though.


	8. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Comfort  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Carlisle/Esme  
**Rating**: T

"I can't...I can't have kids." Esme breathed out. It was almost inaudible.

"What?" Carlisle whispered.

She inhaled before she spoke again. "I can't--I can't give you children. I-I'm sorry."

Carlisle held her, wiping away tears of hers and a few of his own.

"I don't need that. I only need you."

"What about in ten years?"

"I'll still want you." He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "I love you, besides I don't think I'd be able to share you."


	9. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Dark  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

It was raining and dark one night as I walked home from school. My truck was broken, that fucking piece of crap.

I heard a car racing down the road and I immediately knew who it was.

Edward Cullen. Mr. Hottie that I sat next to in Bio.

"Need a ride?" He asked kindly. He wasn't much of a talker in class so this meant a lot.

I stared at him. He was beautiful. "Fuck me." I mumbled.

"Hard." He finished with a smirk.

Wow.


	10. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Honest  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Alice/Jasper  
**Rating**: T

"I love this dress." She twirled in front of the store's mirror. "Isn't it pretty, Jazz?" Alice tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Um...uh yes, it's gorgeous." He lied and bit his tongue.

"You're...you're lying to me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Jasper_..."

He sighed. "Yellow...I don't...No yellow for prom."

Alice laughed and stared at herself longer. "Too bad. I like it."

"Alice! I don't even want to go anyway!"

"Don't pull a Bella."


	11. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Earnest  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Emmett/Rosalie  
**Rating**: T

"You're beautiful." Carlisle told his pregnant daughter, Rosalie.

"But...I'm fat. And I'm ugly. I have no one." She cried. "Royce left me!"

"You don't need someone to make you beautiful. But, this baby makes you beautiful, child."

"Dad...you don't--never mind."

She walked away from him and almost tripped on her way out the coffee shop.

"Wow, there, gorgeous." A big burly man chuckled, catching her. "Smile."

And she did.


	12. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Languid  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

They lay there in the sun by the pool. Edward was not used to the bright sun of Arizona, unlike his native-Arizonian wife, Bella.

His eyes that were once focused on the sky were now fixated on Bella's bikini body. She sighed, her tongue wetting her lips.

He sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

"Edward, enjoy the view!" Bella said cheerfully, eyes still closed.

"Oh I am, believe me, I am. And I will." His eyes set on her body.

"Good."


	13. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Lithe  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Emmett/Rosalie  
**Rating**: M

Her body bended in ways I've never seen before. Sitting outside of her ballet studio, my mind wandered to things I never thought I'd think about Rosalie.

My best friend's sister, Rosalie.

She had long blonde hair, _perfect._

Ice blue eyes, _sexy._

Nice rack, _umf._

And nice legs, _amazing._

She bent down, touching her toes and I stiffled a groan. Oh boy. It was _hard_ being a teenage boy sometimes, let me tell you.


	14. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Obsession  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

Ever since he saw her walking in the hall with her friends, Edward Cullen finally knew what he wanted. What he needed.

Her.

Bella Swan.

But, what he didn't know was that he could never have her. She was popular, beautiful, graceful (sometimes).

He was...well, a dweb. He even had the pocket protector to show for it.

"She will be mine." He told himself everyday, every morning.

One day, it'd be true.

Who knew she was into geeks?


	15. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Morose  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

My first day at school wasn't going so well. It was such a dreary, lame place, Forks was.

_Now, I sound like Yoda._

I shook my head and took my seat next to a lovely brunette. "H-hello."

She scowled at me and shoved her hoodie on. "Don't fucking talk to me."

"Yeah, don't talk to Crazy, Bella Swan." A blonde boy and his croonies laughed along with him.

"Um..." I said and and turned back to the board. I glanced at her and saw a single tear falling from her black-lined eyes.

I needed to talk to her.


	16. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Patience  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Tanya  
**Rating**: M

"When will we visit the Cullen's, again?" Tanya asked Irina as quietly as she could. Tanya leaned her arms on the counter-top, avoiding Irina's gaze.

"Why?"

"Um...well, you know..." Her golden eyes sparkled.

"Edward has a pet, Tanya. Don't get in his way." Irina sighed.

"But...this Bella girl...she's _human_."

"So is the guy in your bed."

_Dammit. _


	17. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Prelude  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Carlisle/Esme  
**Rating**: M

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." The blonde man stood with his hands behind his back, but he was just itching to run his hands through her long, caramel hair.

"W-what am I doing here?" Esme tried to move her arms, but she was strapped to a hospital gurney. The straps came undone and she leaped to the corner.

"You've...I've made you into a...a...vampire." He whispered the last word, ashamed.

"What?"

"This is your new beginning."


	18. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Rapacious  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Jane  
**Rating**: M

We live to kill, we kill to live, it's the only way.

The humans and animals provide us with their blood and keep us strong and living.

We do not feel sorry for those that have died, because we cannot. It's not in our nature.

However, it is in my nature to torture.

Draining feels good for me and for my family. I do not care about the human that is fighting against my hands for, they mean nothing. They never will. And now, they never can.


	19. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Red  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward  
**Rating**: M

My smile is as fake as Lauren Mallory's nose.

Bella Swan walks away from me and I watch her retreating form. She is laughing and holding hands with Mike.

I tell her I'm happy for her, but I'm not. I see red.

How can I be? I love her and she doesn't love me.

But I have to be happy for her. Because I'm her step-brother.

How more masochistic can I be?


	20. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Restraint  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Renesmee/Jacob  
**Rating**: M

We sit together on the couch. Our knees touch. We look to each other, then away.

Heat rises to my face and when I look over at his face, he's blushing as well and wearing a large grin. He's embarrassed.

We're watching a movie. I don't know what's it's about because I'm focused on Jacob beside me.

I lean into him. But then pull away when I hear my father's voice.

"Renesmee!"

"Sorry." I reply, however I'm anything but sorry.


	21. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Slip  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Alice  
**Rating**: T

Jasper Hale actually looked Alice Cullens' way today.

Her eyes were wide as he slid past her and offered his charming smile and shining blue eyes.

She couldn't contain her happiness, which is exactly why she slipped on someone's fallen pencil and landed on the cold ground.

All she wanted to do was cry and get the hell out of there.


	22. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Taut  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Jasper  
**Rating**: M

A taut smile is kept on her face as he helps her up. She cannot look into her eyes or she will for sure start bawling.

Jasper's friends laughed as Alice fell to the ground, her purse landing inches away from her.

He laughed as well, though not as much as his friends, but went to help her. Her eyes are red and she mumbles a "thank you" and runs away.

He watches her.

Of course he did.

He always watches her.


	23. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Willing  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: T

Is she really willing to give up children and her life to be with me? Forever?

I want her for forever. For as long as we exist on this planet. But to take away her soul is...out of the question.

To take her away from her family and friends...it isn't something I can live with, so I mutter a small "no" after she asks me to change her.

She keeps a brave face. She is determined to change my mind.

But eventually, I'll give in.


	24. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Worry  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Edward/Bella  
**Rating**: M

"He'll be alright, right? Right?"

We watch from a distance as Charlie staggers in his kitchen. He's seventy now and his heart is giving out.

This is his second heart attack, however he will not be alive to have a third.

Bella is pacing as she hears his father gasp. She wants to cry, but since she's a vampire, she cannot.

"Come on, love, let's go home."

She drops to the ground.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes." I lie and cradle her in my arms as I run to northern Canada. Anything to get her away from here.


	25. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Fragments  
**Pen name**: Pixie Hollow  
**Pairing**: Garrett/Kate  
**Rating**: T

"Kate...don't hide. You never have to change the way you are for anyone." Garrett spoke as truthfully as he could to his troubled girlfriend.

"But...people in high school are mean. They rip you apart and burn the pieces."

Garrett laughed but ubruptly stopped when she turned to glare at him. "Baby, you've got me. I'll beat up anyone that crosses you."

Kate cracked a smile. He could tell she wouldn't listen to him.

"Don't fragment yourself. I love you."

She nodded and smiled.

She was glorious.

--

A/N: WOOO! DONE!!

Thank you! Love, love, love!


End file.
